Cerise's tale
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: Cerise, Raven and Lizzie have to work together to create the best thronecoming outfit for when they go home. They begin to plan together during a game of wonderland croquet. Meanwhile, Daring decides to help Cerise to make it the best night of her life, but will his plan work?
1. Chapter 1

Cerise's tale

It was close to thronecoming, yet Cerise was the only one that was nervous. She was worried what her parents would think of her, especially her dad. One of her best friends, Raven Queen, the daughter of the evil queen, told Cerise not to worry. "Besides," Raven told her. "You're following your true heart. I'm sure that soon this world will stop feeling so hostile to you."

"But what will the royals say if they find out that I'm the daughter of red riding hood AND the big bad wolf? Would they totally freak out?"

"I hexpect they will not." Raven replied, before she spotted Lizzie Hearts, the daughter of the queen of hearts, coming towards them. "Hey Lizzie!" Cerise called out. Lizzie turned and spotted her. "Oh, hey Cerise. How are things?" Lizzie asked her. Cerise shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you can say things are O.k. How are things going with you and Daring?" "He left me a while ago for some other girl. Maybe I wasn't his type." Lizzie replied, and then she turned to Raven. "So Raven, are you being a good leader, or are you stressing out?"

"It's going great." Raven replied as she and Cerise picked up some flamingos. "Lizzie, do you want to play wonderland croquet with us?" Cerise asked her. Lizzie nodded as she picked up her red flamingo and they walked off together to play wonderland croquet.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerise's tale Chapter 2:

"Hey, um… Lizzie?" Cerise asked. "Do you know what animal to go as for thronecoming? It's just that I really need an idea for my outfit." Lizzie looked up at the hooded girl before she hit her hedgehog to the post. "I was thinking of going as a hedgehog. What about you, Raven? Do you have any ideas for Cerise?" Raven suddenly lost control of her mallet because of her magic, which hit the hedgehog with such a force it sped towards Daring charming…

"NO!" Raven cried, running after her hedgehog, which missed Daring, but flew deeper into the enchanted forest. As Raven ran to get it, Daring looked towards Cerise and Lizzie, and began to walk over to them. "Well," Lizzie told him. "If you're planning to ask me to the thronecoming ball, you can forget it! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Daring looked startled. "Or were you not going to ask me?" She asked. "No, I wasn't going to ask you to the ball, Lizzie." Daring told her in an almost stern voice, he then turned to Cerise and his voice became sweeter when he said: "Cerise, will you come to the thronecoming ball with me?" Cerise nodded in agreement. "Great, that takes the pressure off now. Thanks. So, what animal are you going to be?" Cerise shrugged as she raised her mallet to hit her hedgehog, but she missed completely as her mallet grew wings and flew off. Cerise grumbled. "That was my favourite mallet." Daring nodded.

"So I'll see you next Sunday?" He asked. Cerise looked confused. "To talk about what animals we would be, and if we don't know what animal we want to go as, we can give each other some suggestions."

"Yeah, sounds cool." Cerise replied, happily. After a few moments Daring left and Raven returned, carrying her hedgehog. "Sorry about that," she told them. "It got lost in the enchanted forest, so it took me about ten, twenty minutes to find it. So, are we going to carry on playing?" Cerise and Lizzie nodded. Lizzie looked annoyed that no boy wanted to go with her to the thronecoming ball; meanwhile, Cerise's mind was far away, beyond the enchanted forest, wondering what animal to go for. Lists and lists of animals ran through her mind. Should she be a snow fox? No, that was not her style. How about a dragon? Too scary, Cerise thought, trying to get her mind to return to the game, but she was struggling to.

All of a sudden, Lizzie interrupted her thoughts. "It seems like wolves are trying to get to ever after high." Cerise's wolf- like ears picked up. "It seems a mystery to me why they would want to come here. Raven, what do you think? Should they come to ever after high or be told to leave?" Raven shrugged her shoulders. "On the one hand, it would mean Cerise can make some wolf friends if she wants to…" Raven shot a quick glance at Cerise, hoping that she had overheard. "But on the other hand, the other royals wouldn't be impressed. Lizzie, do you think that they should come here?" "Yes, I think that they should come, and that they should be allowed. It may be a great chance to get to know a new species."

After a few moments after hearing this, Cerise got up and started to run. "Hey, Cerise!" Lizzie called. "Where are you going? We haven't finished Wonderland Croquet yet! Come back, or OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Cerise continued to run, using her wolf abilities to outrun Lizzie, heading back to school.

In her dorm room, Cerise decided to hext her dad to see what he thought of her idea.

CERISE: Hi Dad!

DAD: Hi Cerise, how are things going?

CERISE: They are going great thanks. Dad, I need to ask you a question.

DAD: Ask away, my dear.

CERISE: Well, thronecoming is on its way and I want to go as a wolf. Do you think it would be alright if I show my ears off, but say that I have put them over my real ears and don't want to take them off?

DAD: Cerise, if anyone finds out they are real, we would be sent to earth in disgrace! Headmaster Grimm told me that if anyone else found out that we would be sent to Earth. You can't risk it.

CERISE: But dad, I promise that no one would find out, besides, all of the rebels know.

DAD: But Cedar can't tell a lie. If she tells the royals that I'm the big bad wolf, they would tell Headmaster Grimm. Don't do it.

CERISE: Sorry dad, but I have got to go.

Cerise turned off her mirror phone as she thought about what her father said. Cedar stumbled through the door when Cerise looked up. "Hey, Cerise! How are things going?" Cedar asked, sitting down beside her on her bed. "Not good, it's because I've just talked to my dad and he told me that if any of the royals find out our secret, we would be sent to Earth! Mind you, Lizzie doesn't count. She already knows. Cedar, what am I going to do?" Cedar put a wooden arm around her friend to comfort her. "I find that it's best to tell the truth, but it seems like it won't work at the moment. What can I do to help?" Cerise shook her head. "So, you mean, there is nothing I can do for you?" Cerise got up. "Actually, there is."

"What is it?" Cedar asked her as Raven entered the dorm room, listening with excitement.

"I need you to say that my wolf ears were fake, so that it may be safe to show them."

"Cerise, that isn't right!" Raven yelled. "The royals will find out eventually!"

"More like they have," said a menacing voice by the door. Cerise and her friends turned to find Duchess Swan. "DUCHESS!" Cerise growled with fury. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"What do I want?" Duchess asked meanly. "My own happily ever after of course. And now that everyone knows that your dad is the big bad wolf, it seems like there is one available."

"But," Cerise began. "My dad said that if any of the royals found out and told headmaster Grimm, then he would banish myself, mum and dad to Earth. I'm not having it!"

"There's no need to be like that Cerise," Duchess told her, almost kindly. "I made sure that none of the royals told until after thronecoming, so you will be here for a while longer."

"Thanks, Duchess!" Cerise squealed. "Thanks!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cerise's tale chapter 3

A few days after the incident, Sunday came. Daring was waiting for Cerise outside the mad hat and tea shop, waiting. Soon, Cerise came into view. "Hi Cerise!" Daring cried as he ran over to her and gave her a hug. It looked like she really needed it. "My dad," Cerise whispered.

"Don't worry Cerise, you can tell me," Daring replied.

"I might be going to Earth after thronecoming."

"But why?" Daring asked, shocked.

"The royals found out about my dad, but Duchess told them not to say anything till after thronecoming. It's not fair!"

"Cerise, calm down," Daring took her into his arms as he helped her into the tea shop. Inside, the shop was as mad as wonderland used to be. The mad hatter suddenly came down from a door in the ceiling. "Sorry," he cried. "You need to have reserved a table in order to be here!"

"But I have," Daring groaned, glancing at Cerise, rolling his eyes at her. He then turned back to the mad hatter. "I've reserved a table under the name of Daring Charming."

"Let's see now," the mad hatter replied, rummaging through his books. "Ah, yes. Here you are, Daring Charming." He led them over to a table by the window. He suddenly said something in Riddleish, and then moved on to another customer. "Hey, Cerise, this must sound stupid, but, if you do go to Earth, I'm going to miss you. There will no longer be anyone to share secrets with."

"Daring, don't get like this," Cerise said, drying his eyes with a handkerchief. "You know I can't stand it. Anyway, what animal are you going to be for thronecoming?"

"I'm going to go as a Peacock. What about you?"

"I want to go as a wolf, for obvious reasons." Cerise's voice dropped to a whisper. "I wanted to wear my ears proudly, but dad said it was too risky, but I'm going to do it anyway. I think it's a risk worth taking, since I won't be here after thronecoming. Headmaster Grimm told my dad that if any of the royals found out excluding you, Lizzie, Dexter and Duchess, I will get sent to Earth."

"Do you know whereabouts?" Daring asked, curiously.

"I have no idea, but I know someone who I will meet if I get sent to earth."

"Who?" Daring asked. "Who will you meet?"

"Someone called Sarah Jane Smith." Cerise replied. "Does the name sound familiar to you?" Daring shook his head. "Honestly, Cerise," Daring told her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

A few minutes after they both left the tea shop, Cerise was found in her dorm room, trying to make a new outfit for thronecoming that year. It was so close for it was just next week. Cerise decided not to go too far with her outfit as she was not nominated to be thronecoming queen. She decided that it would be simple. She went for a bright red dress with black lace on top. Her shoes were her normal boots and her mask that Cedar Wood, her roommate, created, was silver with black spots. Her hood was red and grey, trimmed with black lace. She decided to add a fake wolf head to complete the look. She flipped through some magazines to find out how her hair should look. In the end, Cerise decided to shape her hair so it looked like a wolf's tail.

Soon enough, Cedar came in to find Cerise had thrown all her thronework across the room! Cedar looked a bit cross. "Cerise! How dare you throw your thronework across the room!" Cerise looked up with big, dog-like eyes. "I got bored!" She complained. But the real reason why Cerise thrown her thronework across the room was that she was angry at her dad and Headmaster Grimm and that silly threat he made.

"Cerise," Cedar sighed. "I know how you feel, but I think that you need to calm down."

"I AM CALMED DOWN!" Cerise howled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TO BE ALONE! GO AWAY!" Cedar backed away and then raced out, afraid of what may become of her roommate.

Meanwhile, Cerise was crumpled on the floor, howling with sadness. "Why does it have to be like this?" she wailed. "Why am I the lone wolf? What have I done? What can I do to anyone?" These questions she didn't have the answers to. But that didn't mean that Cerise wasn't going to not find out. She promised herself that she would find out, no matter whether she would be in Ever After or on Earth.


End file.
